


The Big Bad Wolf Does Not Hug

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a happy surprise in the mail and attempts to celebrate with Derek, who is not all that into celebration. Especially the touchy-feely kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf Does Not Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

“Ah!” Stiles exclaimed as he walked into his room to see that it was already occupied by an unexpected and uninvited guest.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but other than that stayed where he was perched, sitting on just the edge of Stiles' bed.

“Dude! Give me a little warning next time, huh? I'm here all alone, minding my own business, just got in from school and what happens? I open my bedroom door to find the Big Bad Wolf sitting on my bed. Which...given the turn that the original fairy tale took is really unsettling...” Stiles babbled.

Derek rolled his eyes, leaned back a bit and folded his arms. “I need you to do something.”

“Don't you always? I mean, that's the only time you ever break into my house, right? Look, you made me drop my mail, it's all scattered and shit now.” Stiles griped, squatting down to pick it all up before going to sit at his desk chair and look through it.

“On your computer.” Derek says this as if this is a magical phrase that should get Stiles' attention away from the mail and directly onto Derek and whatever he needed to look up on the computer.

“Right, right, just lemme—Oh!!” Stiles dropped four envelopes onto the floor in favor of ripping open a fifth.

Derek growled a little.

“Dude! Yes!!” Stiles cried out as he jumped out of his chair, doing some weird little jig or whatever that was probably supposed to be some kind of victory dance from the sound of things. “I got in!!”

“What?” Derek was so weirded out by the dancing, even if it was Stiles, that he forgot to be irritated with the boy.

“My number one college choice! I got IN!” Stiles answered, before screaming, jumping up a couple of times, and then running over to Derek and...hugging him. Just...slammed into him and hugged him.

Derek...was silent and very, very still. His eyes were also very wide while Stiles gripped him tight and...wiggled around or whatever the hell he was doing in all of his excitement.

“.....What are you doing?” Derek finally asked. He wasn't sure if this called for throwing Stiles across the room or just pretending not to notice that he was being climbed on by a hyperactive human.

“I'm hugging you! It's what people do to their friends when they're happy.” Stiles explained.

“Hugging...” Derek still had not moved an inch.

“Yeah, you know...hugging. It's like...full body contact with your arms around a person, sometimes squeezing is involved.” Stiles answered.

Derek frowned at the tone of voice being used, as if he were a child. Still, he remained completely still.

“Yeah...see...both people usually participate.”

The Alpha remained immovable.

“See, the way you participate is by putting your arms around the person hugging you. Sometimes this also involves squeezing. Or patting of the back. Like this.” he patted Derek's back. With both hands.

Derek's frown deepened, his eyebrows coming together so much that they nearly looked like they made a unibrow. He didn't move, though.

“Dude, it's like hugging a statue...” Stiles complained.

Despite the complaining and cajoling, Derek's back remained straight as a ramrod, his arms down at his sides.

Stiles pulled back. “You suck all the fun out of everything, you know that?”

Derek simply raised an eyebrow.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air and went back to his desk chair. “I give up!” he turned toward the desk to boot his computer up. “What'd you want me to look up for you?”

Derek's face relaxed into a bit of a smirk now that Stiles wasn't looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally inspired by this: http://scottiemccall.tumblr.com/post/34465480634/i-needs-the-following-hugs-to-happen-one-day


End file.
